Yamada Tadayoshi
Summary Daniel Petit, a.k.a. Yamada Tadayoshi, is a supersoldier in the global defense organization known as IMPDO. He is one of the youngest members of the program to have achieved the rank of Commander, and is a part of IMPDO's Special Operations task force, Project X, and Interpol force. Backstory After being randomly selected from a lottery of potential candidates at the age of 18, Dan was approached by the US government with the offer of becoming a supersoldier in Project X. After he accepted, he was subjected to many genetic modifications and enhancements. These greatly enhanced his abilities, both mental and physical, though it did not affect his conscious intellect. After training, Dan was sent to Washington, D.C. to join a team consisting of himself, Chase Tyrane, Terrell Anthony, and Marcus Erskine, tasked with investigating and fighting a new crime organization. Eventually, this crime organization shifted its focus to Japan, and the group was stationed in Tokyo, with a new member in Marguerite. As the group worked, Tadayoshi chose to aid the Tokyo PD in various small cases as a side project. During one case, Dan was put into a position where he had to make an alias on the spot; His partner at the time chose the name Yamada Tadayoshi for him. Over time, this name caught on (mockingly at first, but then as a legitimate nickname), and he soon came to be known to the general public as Tadayoshi. Eventually, Tadayoshi and the rest of his team figured out that Marcus Erskine had ties to the crime syndicate they were working against. Marcus fled, and Tadayoshi was placed in charge, with the new task of hunting down and stopping Marcus, known as "Agent A." Appearance 6 feet tall, 175 pounds. Blue-grey eyes (irises have a small gold ring around the pupils, which glows in times of extreme stress or focus), short-medium length brown hair. Caucasian. Athletic-muscular build. Usually has 5 o'clock shadow. Silver analog wristwatch. Wears a navy blue Project X uniform and work jacket, black steel-toe boots, black fedora, and a long khaki trench coat. Personality Tadayoshi is a kind person, who is usually a bit socially reserved. He rarely opens up to new people, only feeling comfortable around people he already knows. Tadayoshi is also very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. He is very empathetic, and often helps others for the sake of doing so. He usually doesn't have any issues with doing things by the book, but also isn't afraid to speak up against authority if he thinks there is an abuse of power. He tends to bottle up stress and anger, leading those around him to believe he has an innate ability to deal with pressure easily. In fact, while he is able to cope with high-stress situations, he has a difficult time discussing them with others, and feels that he can only calm down from stressful situation when left alone. He may be easily frustrated if things do not go according to plan or schedule, but rarely reaches any real form of anger. This frustration drives him to find a solution to deal with the issue as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Although not readily apparent, he can be rather protective of those close to him, and is willing to do anything to protect his loved ones. He tends to procrastinate simple work when not given a deadline, pushing off further and further down the road. However, he does have a strange sense of honor in keeping his word, so he does make sure to eventually get around to everything he needs to do, and will meet deadlines given to him. Oddly enough, when on duty, Tadayoshi feels very awkward if left with nothing to do, and will actively seek out tasks to complete. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Daniel Petit, Yamada Tadayoshi Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Code Red, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+ (normally; Punched an amplificata through a large house); at most Room Level without aid (full force; Can punch through and knock down thick concrete walls reinforced with steel plating and rebar with relative ease; Knocked down part of a simulated convenience store during training when running at full speed); up to Small Building Level using his flight jets to move faster (See Speed; Tadayoshi's weight in full equipment moving at Mach 7 produces this much kinetic energy) Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed by foot (Was able to keep up with a car speeding through moderate traffic while on foot; Can run long-distance at 40 mph, and sprint at up to 70 mph); '''Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (Was fast enough to disarm a handful of criminals by himself; Regularly clears rooms alone; Dodged a misfired RPG during training; Can dodge low velocity bullets; Has broken the sound barrier with his kicks at full force); Hypersonic Combat speed with aid from flight jets (can use flight jets to increase momentum; doing this and adding the speed of his body gives him a striking speed of nearly Mach 7); Hypersonic travel speed by flight jets (Jets top out at Mach 5); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Reacted to the lightning from an electrical trap set by Agent A) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (should be noted that he can tow Class 25; Picked a car up above his head with some notable effort; Was able to keep a cargo helicopter grounded using his cables for some time, only failing due to the cable ripping out of the ground; pulled a bus to safety to keep it from falling over a broken bridge using his cables) Striking Strength: Class MJ unaided (Strength is comparable to Chase Tyrane, who casually knocked down a large chunk of an abandoned two-story suburban house; Punched down a simulated reinforced wall similar to ones used on Project X bases during training); Class GJ with speed boost from his flight jets (can transfer the increased speed into increased kinetic energy, thus hitting harder) Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces; augmented by healing factor (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights) Stamina: Extremely High: Due to healing powers, Tadayoshi is almost incapable of muscle fatigue; He can run several miles before growing tired and has fought several dozen humans in hand to hand combat during training. He also has high stamina when it comes to sleep; He once stayed up for three days on end for a mission before having noticeable fatigue from sleep-deprivation. Range: Extended Human Melee range with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm Standard Equipment: Anti-Amplificata Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; Hip-mounted flight jet system IMPDO Duty Belt: USP 45 Tactical with 12 round magazine and flashlight/laser attachment; 2 USP 45 12 round magazines; Combat knife; Multitool; handcuffs (hinged); Two-way radio set (two channel, AM/FM radio, flashlight) with microphone and earpiece attachments, and a wireless radio-to-AR device adapter; telescoping baton; pepper spray; pocket survival tin; first aid kit (with gloves and CPR mask); electrical tape; notepad & pen; Mini maglite with extra set of AA batteries; LX-38 AR device (see below); drop-leg webbing with large pouch for mission-specific equipment Trench Coat Lining: Lock picking equipment; Suppressor for USP 45; Miniature Tape Recorder; 40 Project X Field Issue Food Bars (densely packed with nutrients, protein, and carbs to allow those with healing factors to recover to normal weight after healing from massive injuries); 8 12 round magazines for USP 45; III-A rated ballistic liner with blade-resistant fabric cover Personal Effects: Smart phone; Wallet; IMPDO & Project X badges; Keys; Earbuds (two pairs, one with microphone); Spare phone battery with charging cords; Lighter; Napkins; Notepad and two pens; Mini maglite; Sports watch; Small bottle of orange juice; snacks Tadayoshi has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semi-consciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to the supercomputer on his belt, that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above Tadayoshi, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to IMPDO's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters. Intelligence: Very High (I.Q. of 135). Should be noted that the supercomputer connected to his scanners is Extremely intelligent, capable of supporting an Artificial Intelligence, and easily solving complex puzzles even Tadayoshi is not able to do; Very good strategist, and can come up with strategies to lead a group on the fly, taking into account each person's skill set and the equipment at the group's disposal; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill super soldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors. Weaknesses: Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him; Due to trying to minimize collateral damage, he is often over-reliant on hand-to-hand combat; Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious; There is a very small chance that during regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing); His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster, hit harder, and heal (for this reason, Tadayoshi has to eat a lot of carbs and protein); Related to this is his stamina. Despite having far superior stamina compared to a normal human, Tadayoshi still has obvious limits, and will still get fatigued if pushed hard enough. If Tadayoshi does not have enough energy, he will not be able to heal; Similarly, his healing process still needs to get the physical mass from somewhere in his body. While he can regrow entire limbs quickly, muscle mass is diverted from the rest of his body-If Tadayoshi sustains heavy injuries, he will get weaker. This is offset in the long run by how his healing factor works, though. As soon as he eats again, the food will go towards restoring him to his normal weight (and as such, after sustaining serious injury, Tadayoshi is able to eat for more copious amounts of food than any human naturally could in one sitting); He can not use his flight jets well in extremely dry/arid environments (such as deserts). This is due to them using water vapor in the air as a part of their function. In addition, the batteries on them only last about a couple of days constant use; In order to function normally in society, Tadayoshi's brain has signal-slowing hormones that are produced under normal circumstances (otherwise, his perception of time would move so slowly he wouldn't understand normal human speech)-This means that his heightened reaction time only kicks in with his fight-or-flight response, and he may be caught off guard just as easily as any other human; If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working; When using his night-vision, Tadayoshi can only see in black & white, his vision isn't as sharply focused, and the temporary tapetum lucidum may give away his position if enough light shines over his eyes. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability (to blunt force trauma); Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate) to Low-Godly (memories are backed up in his supercomputer, meaning that he can be brought back even if he is killed); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (as far as 520°F (without gear) or -10°F (with normal clothes, no coat) for a short amount of time, provided very low humidity); Energy Resistance; Immunity to Soul-based attacks/manipulation; Extreme Stamina; Night Vision; Enhanced Peripheral Vision; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously); With gear, Tadayoshi gains Flight (flight jets), several kinds of enhanced vision (Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, and Microvision; AR scanners), and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) He is also an expert martial artist, with the majority of his training being in such fields; Mainly uses a mix of Muay Thai and Jiu Jitsu. Sword training includes Kendo, Iaido, and various European sword fighting styles. Decent swordsman, has experience with other weapons (such as bo staff and knives). Unusually good shot with a pistol (best with his USP 45). It should be noted that he uses his environment to his advantage when fighting. He is an expert strategist, both inside and outside of combat. Non-Combat Abilities: Can speak English and some German; Skilled in climbing; Can create makeshift explosives; Excellent in geography and history, and has a good understanding of human psychology; Knowledgeable of many world customs and cultures; Brilliant detective Notable Attacks and Techniques Tadayoshi is known for being able to dual wield swords, usually using one to parry and the other to strike. He is also skilled in many forms of martial arts, and is known to use his flight jets to boost his momentum in his movement during a fight. He is trained in order to take down other amplificatae, hence why he uses swords (a gunshot to an amplificata's head will be healed, but decapitation can not). Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 27th of April, 1996 Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America Residency: Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg; Body Weight); 252 Pounds (114.3 kg; Body Weight + Full Equipment) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Political Affiliation: Communist (advocates a non-partisan democratic socialist/Worker's Self Management system as a transitional state, an non-interventionism on the national scale; Is officially registered as a part of the Socialist Party of the United States of America) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Blue-Grey (w/ gold ring around pupils) Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: IMPDO, Project X, & Tokyo Police Department Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Tadayoshi's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Trivia Tadayoshi is Petrokovia's first OC, and the first character Petrokovia used in a roleplay (not only Portal to the Multiverse, but any RP ever). Tadayoshi is based on Dan, the person behind the Petrokovia account, making Tadayoshi an author self-insert. Tadayoshi uses Dan's favorite firearm: a Heckler & Koch USP .45. The concept for Tadayoshi existed long before Dan joined NationStates. Tadayoshi has been in Adventures Through the Multiverse, Reality's Bane, and The Ancient Ones. Tadayoshi (as with Dan) possesses central heterochromia; His irises have two different colors, appearing as two rings around the pupil. Most of his iris is a blue-grey color, but he has a small golden ring just around the pupil. Most of Tadayoshi's equipment is powered by Lithium-Air batteries with gold nanowires (the nanowires are coated with manganese dioxide shells encased in a Plexiglas-like gel electrolyte). This means the batteries used have very long lifespans, being able to last for decades with no loss of capacity or power; It also means the batteries are able to hold a long-lasting and powerful charge, easily powering the various appliances Tadayoshi uses. This is extremely important, as the AR scanners, flight jets, and supercomputer he uses all need a large amount of power to operate. Tadayoshi's night vision works by a combination of extra rod cells and a "retractable" tapetum lucidum in his eye (it is a film created by the use of special proteins and chemicals produced by his body that can wear off over time-It takes around 30 seconds for the film to fully coat the necessary parts of the inside of his eye, and about 20 seconds for it to wear away after use). The apparent "glow" that an amplificata's tapetum lucidum gives off when light hits it is greenish-white Tadayoshi's irises can produce a glowing light via bioluminescence, used as a means of intimidation. The bioluminescent cells do not conflict with the cones and rods in the eyes, and as such, the glowing does not affect Tadayoshi's vision in any way. On occasion, the bioluminescence will be activated subconsciously through intense mental work/focus. As the vaporization point of the human body is 6,588°F at atmospheric pressure, Tadayoshi (and other amplificatae with healing factors) can theoretically survive any temperature lower than this for brief flashes. However, Tadayoshi's biological functions cease to work properly at maintaining internal equilibrium long before this temperature, meaning that at a lower temperature (520°F), he would overheat faster than his healing factor could compensate, and he would sustain heat-based brain damage, killing him. Due to his healing factor, Tadayoshi can not cut his hair any shorter (as it would automatically regrow to its current length immediately). Having foreseen this, Project X made sure that Tadayoshi had limiters on his hair length, genetically shortening the ability for him to grow hair. Thus, he will always have stubble and short hair. As Tadayoshi's sprinting speed tops out at 70 miles per hour, he is actually capable of running across water. Amplificatae generally have an altered mix of different muscle fiber types (fast and slow twitch) for skeletal muscles, lending them notable increased strength on its own merit. However, because of this, many amplificatae that do not possess a healing/regenerative factor will have lower stamina than those who do, due to having a higher number of fast twitch fibers than slow twitch fibers (as being able to hit fast and hard is more important to most amplificatae than long distance running or extended activity). However, this mix sometimes also includes scientifically-engineered muscle types for newer amplificatae, known as Alpha-Type (which replicates Type I slow twitch muscles), Beta-I-Type (which replicates Type IIA fast twitch muscles), and Beta-II-Type (which replicates Type IIB fast twitch muscles). These muscle fibers are able to generate a considerably higher amount of energy than the natural Type I, Type II-A, and Type II-B muscle fibers found in most animals, with a similar density (though they are slightly more dense for a given volume, it is negligible when compared to the total weight of a person). It is these fibers that allow the more powerful amplificatae to move as fast-and therefore hit as hard-as they do. These muscle fibers have different structures and chemical makeups than natural muscles, as well as a considerably higher number of mitochondria to provide more energy for their work. The exact makeup of these engineered muscles is classified. Tadayoshi is able to stay at a constant body weight, as his healing factor allows him to eat enough in one sitting to restore him to his normal weight (rebuilding any tissue or other mass lost from accidents or missions). However, his body weight can still fluctuate over long periods of time due to different lifestyles (i.e., if he weighed 175 pounds, lost an arm, regrew it, then ate, he could return to 175; But, if he went to the gym to work out and gain muscle mass, he could gain weight that way, at the same rate as any normal human). Tadayoshi-like other newer amplificatae-has a different skeletal makeup than normal humans. The bones are denser than normal human bones, and have a mix of other materials engineered to drastically increase their strength. However, the weight of these bones is not drastically heavier than normal bones. The exact makeup of these engineered bones is classified. In order to make sure that the new bone and muscle types are grown with the healing factor and the other changes take shape, a genetic model is made, and scientists use Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats (CRISPR), in order to build the DNA structure needed. Project X scientists are also working on using nanomachines to correct and repair telomeres in the DNA to allow biological immortality, using proteins from the natural diet of the sources for the needed chemicals. Category:Original Characters Category:Staple Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Science-Based Characters Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters